<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEPARATION by GammaPrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799151">SEPARATION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime'>GammaPrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attack, Battle, Escape, spacebridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This short fic was written a while back as a backstory, explaining how my Transformers OCs ended up in the world of a now-discontinued mass-crossover Discord roleplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SEPARATION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SEPARATION</p><p>For at least two million years, a brutal civil war had been raging on the distant planet of Cybertron.  What began as a coup d'état launched by what was once a mere terrorist organization has since escalated into a planet-wide battle between the planet's new, dictatorial regime and a dwindling band of freedom fighters led by the bearer of what was once seen as the symbol of office for the planet's true leader.  This small band of rebels would come to call themselves the Autobots, and the oppressive regime they sought to topple would become known as the Decepticons.</p><p>"How exactly are we gonna get off this planet, Prime?" asked a warrior in the form of a teal ground vehicle resembling a classic sports car.  "Even a single space-capable scout couldn't make it past that Decepticon blockade."</p><p>"Dash's got a point, boss-bot," added a white and blue vehicle driving alongside the Autobot convoy.  "That blockade's coverin' the planet like an Insecticon swarm on an Energon crystal."</p><p>"During the Age of Colonization, eons before this war began, Cybertronian engineers developed technology that would allow us to travel across the stars without need of spacecraft," replied the heavy red, silver, and blue vehicle leading the group.  "The only terminal of this 'Space Bridge' has, thus far, survived the ravages of this war."</p><p>"Even if such a thing works, are you REALLY plannin' to just flee the planet?" asked a sturdy-looking red vehicle with maize-colored accents.  "This is our home, Prime!  We can't just give up on it!"</p><p>"Ironhide, I have no desire to simply surrender this planet," the one called Prime replied.  "Though I do intend for us to relocate, I do not intend to surrender.  We will fight on, but our prospects for victory are grim should we remain here.  We will establish an off-world base from which to retake Cybertron.  In so doing, perhaps we will re-establish contact with the lost Cybertron Colonies."</p><p>"With all due respect, Optimus, can we really be sure that the SpaceBridge will work as intended?" asked a white and red medical vehicle.  "It hasn't been used in four million years."</p><p>"Ancient Cybertronian technology is astonishingly resilient, Ratchet.  Were I uncertain of the SpaceBridge's functionality, I would not have informed Prime of its existence, nor would I have provided the coordinates of its location."</p><p> </p><p>While the Autobots continued their trek to the ancient SpaceBridge Terminal, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, watched them from his throne room in the city of Kaon, smirking as he did so.  "So...the Autobots are still trying to escape the inevitable," he said to himself before turning to face a powerful dark blue and white robot who was manning the nearby computer terminal.  "Has their destination been calculated, Soundwave?"</p><p>"Affirmative, Lord Megatron," the faceless technician droned.</p><p>"Excellent.  Deploy the nearest Eradicon squad," the powerful Decepticon leader commanded as he rose from his throne.  "I shall join them.  In the meantime, Shockwave is in command of this fortress."</p><p>"Fear not, Lord Megatron," a purple, cycloptic robot replied with a salute.  "Kaon shall remain as you leave it."</p><p>"I have the utmost faith that it will, Shockwave.  You seldom disappoint," Megatron commented before transforming into a vehicle resembling a dual-rotor helicopter with a large cannon mounted on its underside before flying off toward the Autobots' location.</p><p><br/>“Autobots, alert,” announced a flyer in the form of a gray and maize UAV-like vehicle.  “Skybolt is detecting incoming Eradicon units.”</p><p>The word ‘Eradicon’ immediately brought about an uneasy feeling among all the Autobots.  It wasn’t because they feared these Decepticon shock troopers though.  It was because of what they were: former Autobots and Cybertron civilians that had been subjected to Spark extraction and, when necessary, modifications to make them more combat-capable.  Each one was governed by a Teletraan-Class Artificial Intelligence that was completely subservient to Megatron.  Because these drones were once friends, it was particularly hard for the Autobots to fight against them.  Even the steely Optimus Prime would falter somewhat when being confronted with them.</p><p>One Eradicon in the form of a bulldozer-type vehicle transformed and fired on Dashlane and Jazz, who responded by transforming themselves and drawing their weapons.  The cool-headed white and blue warrior fired a couple shots at the Eradicon, who blocked them with the half of its shovel that was attached to its right forearm.  Dashlane, meanwhile, was a bit more hesitant to fire, recognizing this now mindless drone as his former mentor Landmine.  He briefly flashed back to his last moments with the elder Autobot as he was being dragged away by Shockwave’s minions before shaking the memory away and firing.  He, like the others, had to remember that these things were no longer their friends.</p><p>Skybolt, meanwhile, had not been sentient long enough to truly understand the emotional connections his comrades had with the Sparks that once occupied the Eradicons’ shells.  He scanned the Landmine Eradicon for a weakness, eventually pinpointing one on his lower back and firing a missile into it, sending the drone falling forward as Dashlane and Jazz backed away.  “You’re lucky, kid,” Dashlane commented before taking a deep breath and shooting the Landmine Eradicon in the back of the head.  “Fighting these things doesn’t take the kinda toll on you that it does on us.”</p><p>“Skybolt is unfamiliar with Eradicon Units’ previous identities,” the flyer replied, his voice largely monotone.</p><p>“Like I said, you’re lucky.  You have the good fortune of not knowing these guys as your friends,” the teal warrior said with a sigh before aiming in the direction of more approaching Eradicons.  One of these took the form of a black and red moped that looked as though it had additional weapons and parts grafted onto it that were never originally intended to be there.  This moped transformed into an equally patched-together robot, which scanned the Autobots in front of it before locking onto Skybolt.  “Vulnerability detected,” it announced before being tackled by Dashlane.  “Not that you’re gonna get the chance to exploit it, buddy,” the warrior growled before shooting the drone in the face.  “I’m not about to let the ‘Cons turn him into another science project like you.”  He fired again, aiming for the Eradicon’s chest this time and blasting a hole through the original armor that was not covered by the grafts.  “Hate to do this to something that was once somebody’s friend.” he sighed before picking the drone up and hurling him at his fellow Eradicon, who simply blasted him away before aiming its weapon at Ironhide and Ratchet and charging up for another blast.  Optimus, who was directly in front of them, transformed into his robot mode, performing a backflip over his companions as he did so.  He then proceeded to hold his Energon Axe in front of his chest to shield himself from the brunt of the blast.</p><p>“Wheeljack!  Perceptor!  Proceed to the SpaceBridge and activate it.  Jazz, Ironhide, Skybolt, and Dashlane will cover you.” the Prime ordered before jumping into the air and bringing his weapon down on the Eradicon, slicing it in half before returning it to his Subspace Storage Pocket and staring down at the remains of what was once an innocent civilian.  “I derive no pleasure in having to desecrate your now Sparkless husk.” he remarked sadly before looking up.  “This war must be ended...before other innocents are subjected to the same fate,” he continued, his optics narrowing as he heard a familiar pair of helicopter rotors.  “Megatron must be stopped…”</p><p> </p><p>While Optimus prepared to face his approaching nemesis, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and those assigned to cover them continued to make their way to the SpaceBridge, remaining in robot mode with weapons drawn as they did so.  Soon enough, they would hear the screech of approaching jet engines as a group of Seekers swooped down and opened fire.  Ironhide, having the toughest armor of the group, positioned himself to take any shots being aimed at the two scientists he had been asked to cover.  “You two git to the control panel an’ try to git that SpaceBridge online!  The rest o’ us’ll deal with these Decepti-Creeps!” the red warrior barked before firing on the gray and red Seeker leading the group.  The other Seekers would break away from the formation to attack the other Autobots.</p><p>Dashlane backed out of the way as one of the Seekers, who was decked out in a black, red, and silver color scheme, attempted to dive-bomb him.  The Seeker transformed into his robot mode before crashing into the ground and glared at the teal Autobot before drawing an Energon Sword.</p><p>"Nightshade,  It's been a while.  I guess your boss finally decided to hide behind bots who aren't just mindless drones."</p><p>"Heh...I see we are in agreement regarding Starscream's cowardice and seeming inability to learn from past mistakes," Nightshade responded.  "Of course, this does not equate to a potential alliance, Autobot."</p><p>The Seeker charged forward, using his blade to block Dashlane's plasma blasts before leaping upward for an aerial slash attack.</p><p>Dashlane slid out of the way before the enemy's blade could make contact with its intended target, avoiding being completely bisected but still losing his right shoulder pad.  He gritted his teeth, inwardly thanking Primus that his whole arm wasn't severed as he took aim and rapid-fired several plasma bursts into the junction between the Decepticon's torso and right shoulder.  While not doing as much damage as a charged shot, these bursts did push Nightshade backwards as they hit, eventually pushing him into a nearby light post.  Dashlane would follow this up by charging at the Seeker swordsman while charging up for another shot, which he would fire point blank while punching him in the same junction he had weakened with his previous shots.</p><p>"You're braver than Starscream.  That's for sure," the Autobot smirked.  "He'd turn tail-rudder and fly by now."</p><p>"Indeed, and that is precisely why I am more deserving of the position of Seeker Commander.  That, and I am far more loyal to Lord GAH!"</p><p>The boastful Seeker's comment was interrupted by a sharp pain as a missile struck him from behind, blowing off his left wing upon detonation.  Nightshade growled before turning to face his new assailant.  "Skybolt, I presume?"</p><p>"Affirmative, Decepticon Warrior Nightshade."</p><p>"I did not anticipate such underhanded tactics from a glorified Teletraan Backup Module.  You would make an excellent Decepticon.  I will be sure to inform Lord Megatron of your accomplishment.  He could use more competent--"</p><p>This time, Dashlane interrupted Nightshade's long-winded speech by delivering a powerful punch to the Decepticon's face.</p><p>"Mute it, motormouth!  Sky's not about to become a 'Con!" Dashlane countered before delivering another punch that knocked his opponent down.</p><p>Skybolt, meanwhile, picked up Nightshade's discarded sword and studied it for a bit before activating it to block a barrage of laser fire from a cackling Seeker in navy and white with gold accents.</p><p>"Decepticon Warrior Triggerhappy, why are you still permitted to engage in combat?" Skybolt asked, making a perhaps feeble attempt to taunt the crazed Decepticon the way his mentor would.</p><p>"Uhh....'Cause I can blast you into spare parts!" Triggerhappy replied before cackling and unleashing another wild hailstorm of blasts, doing more damage to the surrounding environment than any of his targets.</p><p>"Maybe you could if you paid more attention to your targets than the sound of your weapons," Dashlane smirked before transforming into vehicle mode and driving toward a trio of incoming Seeker Drones, causing Triggerhappy to fire on them while attempting to blast him.</p><p>"Alert!  Ally fire," one of the drones announced in the usual monotone before one of the stray shots hit its wing and caused it to crash.  Dashlane swerved out of the way as the downed drone crashed into the road, destroying the guard rails as the impact caused it to explode.</p><p>Triggerhappy growled in annoyance.  "Stupid Autobot!  You made me blast one of our drones!"</p><p> </p><p>While the warriors continued to battle the Seekers, both Sparked and drone, Perceptor and Wheeljack worked together to get the SpaceBridge terminal online.</p><p>"SpaceBridge control system interface successful," came the pleasant, but fairly monotonous, voice of Teletraan 1 through a speaker on the control panel.  "Diagnostic commencing."</p><p>Both scientists waited patiently while their base computer AI scanned the SpaceBridge's systems, their expressions turning from excited to concerned as a maniacal cackle sounded in the distance and was followed by an approaching jet engine.</p><p>"Oh scrap....Triggerhappy," Wheeljack groaned.</p><p>"Your concern is indeed warranted, Wheeljack," Perceptor spoke in agreement.  "While his targeting skills may be questionable, his propensity for collateral damage is not."</p><p>"I think I know what you mean, Percy," Dashlane replied after returning to his robot mode and firing a charged shot on Triggerhappy's left wing.  Skybolt, meanwhile, watched for a bit while accessing his memories regarding Nightshade's swordplay techniques.  It didn't take too long for him to settle on one that seemed like it would be effective:  The Aerial Slash.  All the while, though, Triggerhappy continued to spray ammunition everywhere, with one of his stray shots hitting Skybolt before he could perform the technique.</p><p>Another stray shot, meanwhile, struck the SpaceBridge control panel just as a portal was opening.  This stray blast managed to strike vital control systems on impact, causing Perceptor's optics to widen with a sense of worry that bordered on a mild panic.  Teletraan's words only heightened the scientist's anxiety.</p><p>"Alert!  Destination control failure.  Wormhole magnitude extending beyond acceptable limits."</p><p>Dashlane and Skybolt, who were closest to the terminal, soon felt themselves being pulled toward the open portal.</p><p>"Skybolt!  Dashlane!  You must make a concerted effort to escape the vortex before its yield increases...if possible," Perceptor instructed.</p><p>Dashlane and Skybolt both attempted to transform, figuring they'd have a better change with the increased speed of their alternate modes.</p><p>"Skybolt is...unable to...transform....Maximum speed....is limited."</p><p>"You and me both....kid."</p><p>"Perceptor, any idea where those two are gonna end up?" Wheeljack asked as he watched his friends' futile attempts to escape the increasingly powerful pull of the destabilizing wormhole.</p><p>"The SpaceBridge portal has grown dangerously unstable.  In its current state, its endpoint is impossible to determine.  Given the exponentially increasing level of subspace distortion, there is a probability of interdimensional transport that further complicates their current situation."</p><p>"Gah....Can't that bot explain things in a way that the less scientifically-inclined can understand?" Dashlane asked out loud before being pulled through the vortex, disappearing to parts unknown.</p><p>"Oh no!  Dashlane!  Perceptor, we gotta shut this thing down!"</p><p>"Agreed, Wheeljack.  If it is allowed to remain open, it will further destabilize," the red-hued scientist said while trying to remain upright as the ground beneath him began to shake.  "It's already adversely affecting the structural integrity of this facility."</p><p>"Critical alert!  Energon conduit overload detected," Teletraan announced as Skybolt was pulled into the portal.  "Detonation imminent."</p><p>"Scrap!  We gotta roll," Wheeljack called out as he transformed into his white, red, and green racer mode and revved his engine.  Perceptor soon followed suit, assuming the form of a halftrack scientific research vehicle.  Both quickly accelerated to top speed and drove away as the building housing the terminal collapsed further.</p><p>"I don't think the other bots are gonna like this," Wheeljack said with a heavy sigh.  "The SpaceBridge is scrap, and Dashlane and Skybolt are missing."</p><p>"Indeed.  It will be imperative that we concentrate all efforts on their retrieval, as well as securing an alternative means of relocation.  For the moment, the latter objective seems far more viable."</p><p>"If I can get that Vanguard Class Deep Space Transport we found up and running...and retrofitted for combat, we might be able to at least start looking for our future offworld base."</p><p>"Given your history of assigning simple, yet intuitive designations for your scientific endeavors, it would not be illogical to assume you have done so for this project."</p><p>Wheeljack chuckled, allowing Perceptor's words to distract him from his worries about Dashlane and Skybolt.  "You know me all too well, Percy.  I call it 'The Ark.'"</p><p>"Again...Simple, yet appropriate.  Perhaps if...fate...is in our favor, we will locate our friends....and they will be online and well.  Yes, I am well aware of how patently unscientific my previous statement was, but...I want to hope."</p><p>"Yeah.  It's a good thing you didn't delete your emotions the way Shockwave did."</p><p>"If taking such an action would result in a similar abandonment of scientific ethic on my part, it is not one I'd ever be willing to take."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>